The present invention refers to a support structure for an interior overhead console of a panoramic roof of an automotive vehicle, constructed such that it allows safe assembly of the console, as well as including an arrangement of interchangeable compartments.
Overhead consoles of vehicles constitute the means for arranging different accessories, such as lights, switches, speakers, etc., for services for the compartment or interior in which the console is arranged.
The assembly of these consoles on the trim of the roof is known. This system requires a special design of the trim, since it must support not only the weight of the console, but also the stresses which may be exerted on it when actuating certain accessories assembled thereon. In this sense, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,575,528 and 6,338,517 disclose adding a structural element to the trim of the roof for anchoring the console modules. In the same sense, Japanese patents JP 001130327, JP 11192892 and JP 08150880 disclose a console which is provided with an anchoring and reinforcement plate, but where the trim supports the weight and stresses exerted on the console.
Fixing the console to some structural element of the vehicle is also known. In this sense, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,559 discloses a console which is anchored to a closed roof. The entire console constitutes an independent module in the trim, which makes accessibility to it difficult. For panoramic roofs, anchoring the console to the roof and frame is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,793, where the console is not covered by the trim.